Circus Secrets
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: When Edward left Bella had a secret. Now 2 years later he sees her again. This time three things are different. One She's a Vampire. 2 She's got a little girl. And 3 She's in THE CIRCUS. Circus Gator to be exact. Read to find out what happens. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so I know I haven't been updating lately but my Keyboard H key is Jacked up. Sooooo Its kinda hard to type but I'm trying. So I came up with this story because I went to the circus the other day and I really wanted to do a story on it. So Tell me if you like it or not. Read and Review. This story takes place in New Moon.

Chapter One: Is that Who I think it is.

EPOV

2 years 5 months 16 days 9 hours and 27...28...29 seconds since I left my Angel. Now Alice is trying to drag all of us to a Circus called Gator Circus. Something about us all needing alittle fun in our life in 2 years. I'm driving my volvo with Alice and Jasper with me. Emmet and Rosalie are riding with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's car. We parked near the White tent and walked in. There was a man with Black Hair, Gator Clothes, and a cane. We walked up and he said,"Welcome to the Gator Circus I'm Gator enjoy the show."

We started to walk in but he stopped me. He handed me a card and said,"Don't look at it till I say. Then you'll come down during the show." I took the card and we walked in. We sat in the 1st row and waited for the show to start.

When the show started all the lights went out and Gator came out. The Lights went on him and he said,"Welcome Welcome to the Gator Circus I'm Gator. Now shall we start the show?" Everyone cheered and clapped.

Gator said,"Alright then. Now does anyone know the Trapeze acts, Aerial Aerobics?" A few people raised their hands and he said,"Well I hope you do. We have one of the most talented. She hails from the Rainy city of Forks Washington. Yes that is a Place in the United states. It's just south of Seattle. So Please help me welcome our Trapeze and Aerial Aerobics Girl and my co host Isabella Swan." Everyone started cheering and clapping some guys whistled. My Family and I stayed still. We all looked around and she couldn't be found. He looked and said,"Well is our little Swan being shy. Come on everyone help me find her. You have to yell her name loudly. Come on. BELLA! BELLA!" Everyone started yelling for her.

Suddenly someone dropped on a silk Rope.I sucked in a breathe and saw her foot tied on the rope. Gator walked over and put his left arm by her head and Right Down to her leg. He picked her up bridal style and set her down. I was aboslutly Seething. He picked her up while she was in a gymnastics outfit.(**Pic on Profile. Not good at describing)**

She said,"Thank You Gator." Some guys around me were cat whistling. I growled and Jasper held me down by my arm. I looked at her and she was just as beautiful as before. Except her hair was Longer, she was skinnier, her hips wider, and it looked like her breast grew too. But other then that she still looked the same. Brown hair, Heart shaped face, Golden eyes...Wait! Golden eyes. Her eyes are Golden. She's a vampire. So is that Gator guy. My Angel is a Vampire now. I looked to my family and they noticed too.

Carlisle Whispered,"We'll talk to her after the show."

As the show continued Bella was doing Many Aerial Tricks. In Hoops, Silk Ropes, Trapeze and many more. When she got back to the ground. Gator said,"Well everyone I believe someone has a Question for our young Bella. On a Card."

I looked to the Card in my hands and He said,"There he is." The Spot Light turned to me and Bella had a look of Surpise and hurt on her face. Gator said,"Well come on boy." I was to shocked. Gator then said,"Look he's shy. Well Why don't we get our little Angel up here to help him. Angel Dear come out." Suddenly a little girl about 2 showed up next to me.

She said,"Come on." She grabbed my hand in both of hers and took me up front. She put me next to Bella and I looked at her Carefully. She had Bronze hair like me, Big Green eyes, and a Heart shaped Face. Her Green eyes were just like mine when I was Human. I didn't have more time to Question myself because she walked over to Bella and hugged her leg.

Bella rubbed her head and said,"Angel Baby go backstage." She left and I thought,'_Bella said,'Angel Baby.' so does that mean Angel's her child.'_

Gator said,"Well Son what's your Question?"

I looked at the Card and it read it,"Can you do the Aerial Aerobics on an Animal?" To say I was angry and Shocked all at once was understatement.

Gator asked,"Well Bella, Can you do it?"

She smiled and said,"Of Course."

Gator said,"Well can you do it on a Tiger?"

She smiled and said,"Well We're about to find out. Phillip. Here boy." She moved me and Whistled. Suddenly a huge White tiger jumped out. People gasped and the tiger walked over to Bella. She pet him and kissed his head. He purred and rubbed up against her.

Gator said,"Well Son you can take your seat. Enjoy." I walked back and sat down.

Alice yelled at me in her head,_'Did you see how much that little girl looked like you and Bella. Did you two every do _it_ together." _

I stayed still and thought,_'Could this little girl be mine? If she is why wouldn't Bella tell me about her? I deserved to know I was a father.'_

Bella did on tricks on the tiger while it was walking around. Then After her act some animals came out and did tricks, then clowns and some firebreathers. After the show we got up and walked over to Bella. When we got there she was gone.

I saw Gator and asked,"Gator? Where's Bella?"

He turned and said,"Her Trailer. Right behind the tent. 2nd trailer on the left. If you go be quiet Angels probably sleeping." We walked back towards the trailer and knocked.

Bella opened the door in some jeans and a Blue T-Shirt. She asked,"What are you doing here?"

Carlisle asked,"Bella can we come in and talk."

She looked back and said,"Hold on a minute." She closed the door and then opened it three minutes later. She said,"Come on in. Just try and be Quiet."

We walked in and sat down around the place. She took a seat on her bed. I sat next to her and Alice said,"Alright who was that little girl during the show named Angel. You said,'Angel Baby.' So Who is she." She practicly screamed the last part.

Bella said,"Shh. Alice. She's sleeping."

A little Voice said,"Momma." We all looked over to see little Angel over by the door with a rainbow bear and blue Pajama's. Bella got up and walked over. She picked up Angel.

She said,"Angel what are you doing up."

She laid her head down and said,"Someone screaming momma."

Bella carried her back to the room at the back. 10 minutes later she came back out and sat down. Alice said Quieter,"Okay so Angels your daughter. Who elses?"

Bella looked down and then after a while looked at me. I said for her,"Me?" She nodded and everyone gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Chapter 2 on it's way So I know I didn't say this before but I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN ANGEL AND GATOR CIRCUS. Okay other news My W key is now jacked up. So Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 2.

BPOV

I Can't believe I just saw the Cullens in the Crowd. I swear Gator is going to be the death of me. I would kill him if he didn't save me. Now I'm rocking Angel to bed. She fell asleep and I put on the couch to sleep. Someone knocked and I rushed to the door.

I opened it and there stood the Cullens. I was wearing my Blue Shirt and Jeans. I asked,"What are you doing here?"

Carlisle asked in his calm voice,"Bella can we come in and talk?"

I quickly looked back at Angel and said,"Hold on a minute." I closed the door and picked Angel up. I took her to her room and laid her on her bed after changing her to her rainbow Pajamas. I walked back and said,"Come in. Just try and be quiet."

The walked in and I sat on my bed and Edward next to me. Alice asked,"Alright who was that little girl during the show named Angel. You said,'Angel Baby.' So Who is she?"

I said,"Shhh. Alice She's sleeping."

I heard Angel ask,"Momma?" I looked over at her and got up.

I picked her up and asked,"Angel what are you doing up?"

She laid her head down and said,"Someone screaming Momma."

I carried Angel back to her room and laid her down. I tucked her in and she said,"Momma? Will you sing the song?"

I said,"Alright but only because you need to go back to sleep."

_" Neath our Shower of Stars_

_We'll dance in the rain_

_As we bathe in the glow_

_Of our own starry lane._

_Starlight, Starbright,_

_A shower of stars, A dazzling light._

_Wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have this wish come true tonight."_

After I sang she was out cold. I covered her up and kissed her. I walked out and sat back down.

Alice said,"Okay so Angels your daughter. Who elses?"

I looked down for a while and then at Edward hoping he'd get the message.

He said,"Me."

I nodded and Everyone gasped. He said,"Bella that's not possible."

I said,"I know you said it was but I have a theory. I know she's yours you don't even have to question that."

He said,"I wouldn't. Not if you said. I trust you."

I nodded and said,"Good to know. So my theory is that Male Vampires don't change anything to produce like females. So If a Male Vampire had sex with a human female it could possibly happen. I don't know. It's just a theory. Gator and I worked on it a couple months."

Carlisle said,"A very logical theory."

Someone knocked and Gator came in and said,"Hey Bella."

I asked,"Why don't you wait. I could be naked in here."

He said,"Nothing I haven't seen already." I threw a rock at his head quickly.

He yelped and said,"Ow. What was that for."

I glared and he said,"What. I walked in on you plenty."

Edward growled loudly and I jumped. I said,"Gator. I'm 2 inches away from slapping you again."

He said,"I'm gone. Tell Angel I said good morning and to get ready. I'm picking her up for the park."

I said,"I know."

He left and Alice said,"He's seen you naked."

I said,"Yeah he doesn't get privacy and walks in whenever. Sometimes I'm dressed sometimes not."

Emmet asked,"Why are you naked in here."

I said,"I'm getting out of the shower, I'm getting ready for a show, I'm getting ready for bed, I'm Getting undressed after a show. Many things."

He laughed Loudly and I said,"Shhh."

He shut up and I said,"Thank You. It's hard getting her back to sleep when she wakes up."

We sat and talk about Angel for the rest of the night as well as what we've doing. Around 9 Angel came out fully dressed and said,"Mommy."

I picked her up and kissed her. I said,"Lets get you fed Gators taking you to the park today."

She yelled,"Ya. When." I said,"At noon. Lets get you fed." I took her over to the table and got out the food I made last night and warmed it up. I set it down and let her eat.


	3. Authors Note! I'M SO SORRY

Sorry about not updating this story. I'm really stuck so if anyone wants to give me an idea thanks a bunch. So now the Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN ANGEL GATOR AND THE GATOR CIRCUS. AND THE TIGER.


	4. PEN CHANGE

HEY EVERYONE! I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME! SO NOW INSTEAD OF PHOENIXGIRL112233! I'M NOW RAVENCLAWGRYFFINDOR ANGEL 14! SORRY FOR YOU WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT IT'S NOT. I'M WORKING ON IT. I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL SO IT'S ALITTLE HECTIC RIGHT NOW. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT YET STARTING OR JUST STARTED MY BEST OF LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!


End file.
